Kitty Tea Spell
by AmTheLion
Summary: Kai gets served a cup of tea that has a strange effect on him. What will he do to solve his growing problems, and what of this girl that choose to help him? Kai X Reader/OC
1. Tea

**AmTheLion:** So I was inspired by a picture I saw at DeviantArt (the story image, it was made by the deviant UmaYorokobi), and so this story came to mind. It's a Kai X Reader/OC story, like my "A meeting with the past" and "we'll teach you how to beyblade". Hope you like it.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking, dreaming or flashback)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Tea**

He sighed as he looked out of his window, the garden behind the huge mansion was empty and boring. Kai sighed again. Ever since the BEGA tournament ended he had felt somewhat lonely. Tyson was, finally, dating Hillary. Max had gone with his mum back to America. Rei was with the White Tigers in China. Daichi was travelling the world challenging strong bladers so he could return and beat Tyson. Kenny was busy with beyblade analysis for the BBA. And the Blitzkrieg boys had returned to Russia. It wasn't like Kai didn't like being alone, he often preferred it. But lately that had begun to change. Ever since his final battle against Brooklyn, Kai had realized how alone he actually felt. He knew he could call any of his old teammates whenever he needed, but he just didn't feel like they would understand that he, Kai Hiwatari, was a bit… lonely. He wasn't the type to talk on the phone either.

_It's like no one really understands me._ He thought as the turned around and headed for the door.

_This is pathetic. Why should I car if I'm alone, I've always been alone._ He continued thinking, a bit irritated, as he left the mansion and walked down the street. The day was as gloomy as him. A dark grey sky, a cold bite in the wind and everything around him was in colours of brown, grey or black. Concrete against dead and fallen leaves. Typical for the time of year since it was late autumn. With his hands in his pockets he hunched together to keep the warmth in his body as he walked. He sighed yet again. With no new beyblade tournaments in sight he had nothing to focus his time on. Even if he continued training with Dranzer every day, it just didn't feel enough.

_Maybe I should move to Russia and stay with Tala and the others._ He thought. The idea didn't appeal to him much. Even if it would satisfy his small need for company, it wasn't what he needed. The two toned blue haired male frowned. If he could just figure out what he was actually longing for it would be a lot easier to solve the problem and move on. Maybe he just needed a pet or something. He looked up and noticed a small coffee and tea shop on the corner of a small building in front of him.

_Maybe some hot coffee with help._ With that thought in mind he headed for the small shop.

* * *

The shop was a cosy little place. It had dark panel walls and floor, small brown sofas with dark wooden tables was scattered all around the small space. The counter was also in a dark wood material and was covered in different sized cups, spoons, small plates for treats, sugar, tea and a lot of other stuff you might need for a cup of hot drink and a sweet treat. It was warm and smelled like freshly grained coffee and tea herbs with a hint of sugary frosting. Kai took a deep breath as he entered, taking in the calming smell of the place, before walking over to the counter. The shop was empty. There was a small bell on the counter, seeing no one the teen casually rang the little bell. It made a small clear sound that fitted perfectly in with the atmosphere of the place. A woman in her mid-forties came out from a small back room, probably where they made the cakes and so on. She was a bit chubby, with big curly dark blond hair, dark blue eyes, and light tanned skin. She wore a 50's inspired purple dress and a beige apron. She smiled at him, before she started to brew some tea. Kai ended up standing there slightly irritated, wasn't she supposed to take his order? Not make tea for herself. A moment later the woman placed a steaming hot cup of tea in front of him.

"Here you are my dear. This will help solve your problems." She said smiling. The two toned blue haired male started at the cup.

"Well go on, have a seat and drink it all up. It will help." The lady said and pushed the cup towards him before she turned to clean behind the counter. Kai raised an eyebrow while looking down at his tea.

_I don't know what that woman is thinking, but I guess it can't hurt to drink it._ He took the cup and sat down at one of the couches by the window at the back. He took a hold of the cup and took a sip of the warm liquid. It actually tasted quite good, and if anything it did at least help him calm down, but how it was supposed to solve his problem he didn't know. He took his time finishing the tea while watching the people walk by outside. Once the cup was empty he placed some money on the table and got up to leave. As he passed the counter the lady gave him a smile and a small wave as he left. He headed back to the mansion, it was getting dark and he felt a bit tired, if it was because of the feeling he had that day or the relaxing tea he didn't know. Remembering where the coffee shop was he made a mental note to return another day. When he finally reached the mansion the night had taken over the sky. Without bothering to tell anyone he was back Kai went straight to bed and fell asleep right away.

* * *

The next morning Kai woke to the sun shining behind the curtains. He got dressed and was about to head out the door and go to the coffee shop for breakfast when he got a strange feeling. It was like he was shrinking, and his skin itched slightly. He soon realized it wasn't simply a feeling, he was actually getting smaller. And something was coming out of his skin. Looking down he noticed that not only his height was changing. Where his feet had been a moment ago a pair of small paws now stood, what had been coming out of his skin was fur, he had even grown a tail. To Kai's surprise and horror he realized he had been turned into a small greyish blue kitten.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** I know it's a short first chapter, but I just felt it was perfect to end it there. So tell me what you think. I'm sure you're wondering what will happen next. Well stay tuned and you'll find out soon enough ;3

**Please leave a review.**


	2. You

**AmTheLion:** Here's the next chapter to the story. You remember what happened last time right? Let's see how Kai handle his kitty life

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking, dreaming or flashback)

* * *

**Chapter 2: You**

Horrified by the resent turn of events in his life, Kai was running down the street to the mysterious little coffee shop from the day before. To his irritation it didn't go as fast as usual, even if he now had four legs, well paws, they were a lot shorter than his legs had been.

_This will solve your problems! How can turning me into a small kitten solve my problems! _He thought infuriated by the lady in the shop. Finally reaching the corner where the coffee shop was located, kitten Kai stopped, and stared at the building in front of him. It was empty. No coffee shop. Shocked he quickly went over to one of the windows and looked inside. The place was completely empty, not a single piece of furniture, and it was clouded with dust. It actually looked like no one had used the place in years. There was nothing that resembled the coffee shop from the previous day.

_I'm certain it was here._ Kai thought now getting worried. If he couldn't find the coffee shop and that strange lady he would be stuck as a kitten for who knows how long. Not that he thought many would care that he was gone. That's when Kai realized what the woman had meant by solving his problems. She had been referring to his small feeling of loneliness. Being a kitten, tons of people would show him affection and care, just like he himself always did when seeing a cat. But he hadn't really thought he was that lonely, he had just thought he needed a pet. Needed one, not becoming one. He sighed, and quickly realized it didn't have the same effect as a kitten, as it ended up sounding like a strained sneeze. Sitting down in front of the door to the coffee shop, well what had been the coffee shop, he started to wonder what to do. He could walk around looking for the strange lady, but he doubted he would be able to find her as the city was too big, especially now. He could go back to the mansion, but the thought of his grandfather's reaction made him think twice about that. He would murder him for sure, seeing as Voltair hated animals. His third option was that he could accept being a kitten and try to live as one, this didn't really appeal to him either so he quickly dismissed that as well. As he tried to figure out what to do he noticed he was getting hungry, after all he hadn't eaten breakfast that morning. Deciding that finding something to eat was a first priority he left to see what he could find.

* * *

Kai was quickly reminded of why he always gave stray cats food. It wasn't easy finding anything and he wasn't willing to act cute and innocent to some people in hopes they would give him something. Being stubborn and proud might turn out to be his downfall in this situation. He had been walking around for hours and still his hunger hadn't been satisfied. He ended up going to the park he always visited as a human. There was a hot dog stand that always had customers in the middle of the park, maybe he would get lucky. As usual there was a lot of people by the hot dog stand. It was a nice day and many people were out enjoying the sun. Kai sat down a bit away from the stand, watching the people buying food. His irritation was growing, as a human he could have just bought something himself. A small boy, no older than five, suddenly noticed him. Eating on a hot dog the boy walked over to him.

"Hey kitty." He said smiling. Kai just stared at him, but his still growing hunger made his eyes shift over to the boy's hot dog. The boy of course noticed and his smile widened.

"You hungry kitty? You want my hot dog? I can just ask mommy for a new one so you can have this." With that the small boy put down his food right in front of Kai.

"Enjoy okay, because it's very good. Well bye bye kitty" with that the boy ran back to his mum, still smiling happily. Staring surprised after the boy Kai gratefully accepted the boy's gift and ate the still warm hot dog. Once his stomach was full he headed to his favourite spot in the park, a big oak tree. Lying down by the trunk thinking of what to do next, he soon drifted off to a slumber.

* * *

When Kai woke up it was already dusk. He got on his feet, stretched and looked around. It was getting colder, even with his fur coat he was feeling the icy bite of the autumn wind. He needed to find a more shielded place to spend the night. All the bushes had lost most of their leafs so they were too little help. He walked back to the streets, looking down alleys and dumpsters in search for a box or anything else that could keep him warm. Eventually he found an alley that seemed to have something of the sort, by then it was already dark and Kai was obliged for cat's ability to see in the dark. He didn't like the smell of garbage that filled the alley, but it was better than freezing. Sniffing for a dry place to lie down, he didn't notice the approaching figure until he heard a threatening growl. Turning around Kai stood face to face with a stray boxer with dark brown, scared and dirty fur. No doubt this dog was used to fight to survive. Holding his ground Kai glared at the dog. He wasn't afraid of something like this. Growling the dog slowly walked towards him, getting more irritated after everything that had happened that day, Kai tried to tell the stupid dog off.

"Get lost. I'm not in the mood to fight you." Was what he had planned to say, but all that came out was a loud hiss. In response the dog growled louder and showed its teeth. Using his claws Kai hit the dog as hard as he could to make him get the message. The dog barely noticed the scratch he gave him and just continued his slow approach. Backing up Kai started to realize he wasn't even half as strong as usual in this kitten state. He got worried, he knew the dog was faster than him, and clearly stronger, so what was he going to do now to get out of this?

* * *

Having just finished your work shift in the bookstore you walked down the street in the direction of your apartment. It was getting late and you had to go to bed soon because you of school the next day. But you were starving and since you didn't have much to eat at home you had to go buy the sore on the way home. Luckily there was a small store near your apartment. You were thinking of what to buy when you heard a low growl from the alley you were passing buy. Looking in the direction of the sound you noticed a big dog that had a small bluish grey kitten pushed up against the wall. Realizing the kitten needed help you quickly looked around for something to defend yourself with. A broken broom by one of the dumpsters caught your attention. Quickly you grabbed it and walked towards the two animals.

"Hey leave him alone you drooling beast." You said loudly. Knowing animals can sense emotions you did your best to stay calm, confident and strong. The dog noticed you, it simply growled warningly, before turning back to the kitten.

"I said leave him alone." You repeated and roughly pushed the dog with the broom. Turning to you the dog growled threatening.

"I'm not afraid of you, so get lost." You said pushing it again, while trying your best to act dominant and overpowering to the animal, looking down at the dog, showing you were the leader. This could either go very well, or horribly wrong, and you knew it. Apparently it decided the kitten wasn't worth the trouble so with another low growl it turned around and left. You sighed in relief, relaxed your shoulders, and threw the broom away before turning to the kitten that was still backed up against the wall.

"Hi there little one. It's okay you're safe now." You said as you sat down on your knees, not caring if you got dirty. Carefully holding out your hand and smiling gently you tried making the kitten come to you.

"My name is Cornelia, what's yours?" you asked playfully, knowing it could only meow in return. Still, the kitten seemed to somehow understand you and immediately relaxed and walked over to you. You scratched it under the chin and picked it up.

"Poor thing, it can't be easy for you out here. Want to come home with me? We could keep each other company." You said smiling. As if to answer the kitten meowed. You laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes." You said and continued your walk home with the kitten seated comfortably in your arms.

* * *

Reaching the convenience store you realized you couldn't take the kitten with you inside. Still you didn't want to leave him outside, the cold air was getting humid and you had a feeling it would start raining soon.

"Listen, while I shop you have to stay in my purse. It's quite big so you'll have enough of room. But you have to keep still and quiet alright." You said. Once again, as if to answer the kitten meowed. You smiled and gently put him down into your bag. You almost ran true the store grabbing some food and a box of cat food before paying and quickly exited the shop. You would do some proper shopping tomorrow after school. The kitten had stayed quiet, lifting up the lid on your bag he looked up at you. Smiling you helped him out and let him sit in your arms the rest of the way to the apartment. As you got inside and closed the apartment door behind you, you placed teh kitten down on the floor, removed your shoes and headed for the kitchen with the things you had bought. Curious the kitten looked around before following you.

"You must be hungry right? So I bought something for you too." You said before quickly putting the box of cat food on a plate and filling a bowl with milk. You sat it down on the floor before making your own food ready. The kitten just stared at the food, hesitatingly smelling it.

"What's wrong, you don't want it?" You looked curious at the kitten.

"It's suppose to be chicken flavoured, would you rather I bought with fish?" you asked. The kitten looked at you, it was like it was asking if you were joking. You couldn't help but laugh.

"I know it doesn't look very good. But I'm sure it's better than eating mice and birds right?" you said. The kitten stared down at the food, smelling it again, before he carefully tried some. It seemed like you had been right, because he soon ate without hesitation. Happy, you returned to your own food and soon you were both full. Tired after school and work you quickly made ready for bed. Lying down you let the kitten sleep on the pillow besides you, and soon you had drifted of to sleep.

* * *

To Kai's surprise the girl that had saved him from the dog, was not a cuddling, pink loving, fan girl like he had first feared. Her way around cats was not much different from his own way around the furry animals. Even if he had been sceptical to the cat food she had given him, it actually hadn't been all that bad, it did taste somewhat of chicken. Lying on her pillow looking at her sleep he couldn't help but wonder if this girl could help solve his problem. The problem was to make her understand that he wasn't really a kitten, but the famous beyblader Kai Hiwatari.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** So that was the second chapter, now you're in the story as well. What will happen next? Can Kai manage to tell you/Cornelia that he's actually human or does he have to stay a kitten? Read on to find out.

**Please leave a review.**


	3. A name

**AmTheLion:** Kai's kitten problems continues

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking, dreaming or flashback)

* * *

**Chapter 3: A name**

Kai was woken up by someone packing a bag. Irritated and not understanding what someone was doing in his bedroom without permission, he opened his eyes with a small growl. He quickly realized that he wasn't in his own bedroom. This room was small, only having space for the bed he was lying on, a small night table with a pile of book on top and a wardrobe. The sounds were coming from outside the room. That's when the male teen remembered the events from the day before. He was a kitten in a girls apartment. If he remembered right you had called herself Cornelia. Stretching he jumped down from the bed and went in the direction of the sounds. He found you packing a school bag. Standing in the bedroom doorway he took a good look at you. You had long, wavy, golden, orange hair, green eyes and pale skin. You weren't very tall, but had a medium shaped body that fitted her size. You were kind of beautiful, kind of.

"Oh you're awake huh." You said noticing him.

"I've given you some food that should last out the day, and some water. Also there's a newspaper on the balcony you can use if you… well have to go." You smiled and pointed to the glass door that was open just enough for him to get in and out.

"I have to go to school now, an then I'll shop on the way home, so you have to manage on your own until then. But you're used to that right?" you continued as you put the bag over your shoulder and headed for the door.

"I'll see you later today. Bye bye." You gave a light wave before leaving, locking the door behind you. Looking around Kai decided to stay and wait for you, it was better than wondering the street like yesterday. And he could think of what to do next.

* * *

Walking down the street heading for school you thought about the kitten you left at home.

_He's a special little kitten. I never seen one with that colour on the fur or those kind of eyes. He's smart too. He reminds me a bit of someone, but I can't really remember who. I have to give him a name when I get home…_ You were so lost in your own thoughts you didn't hear the voice calling your name.

"Corni! Corni! Cornelia!" you jump as a pair of hands grab your shoulders and make you stop your walk.

"Seriously girl, did you turn deaf over night or something?" you turn around to see one of your best friends, Tess. She was a tall, muscular girl with short dirty blond hair, clear blue eyes, tanned skin and attitude like a male wrestler. Not that she was all that different from one. She had used to be the school punk, getting into fights, talking bad to people and teachers, and having a lot of detention. Now a days she was helpful and kind. She only got into fights to protect or help someone. Tess said it was thanks to you that she had changed and for that she would allwas be by your side.

"Sorry Tess, I was thinking about something." You said and gave her a small smile. A wide smirk spread across her face as the two of you continued walking.

"Really. It wouldn't be the photo shoot I asked about?" she asked. You sighed.

"No it wasn't, and even if I did you know that shoot would be to daring. Seriously me in a bikini shoot, so not comfortable with that visual." You said with a small shiver.

"Oh come on now, you would look great. But we'll do that another time, it's the wrong season. Anyways, what were you thinking about then?" You were about to answer her when you got interrupted.

"Morning Cornelia, Tess." You look up ahead to see your second best friend wait for you.

"Morning Dan." You both reply greeting your friend. His actual name was Daniel, but you never called him that. He was slightly taller than you with dark, almost black hair, blue eyes, light tan skin, and glasses. He was the smartest guy at the whole school, always getting top scores at tests and so on. He was also a fairly good beyblade mechanic. But that was to be expected as his grandfather owned a beyblade store. You had met one day at as some boys at school was bullying him. You and Tess had rescued him, well Tess had been the one giving the guys a beating while lecturing them on how to fight fair. You had simply helped him back on his feet. But now all tree of you were best friends.

* * *

"Right, Corni you were saying?" Tess asked as Dan joined you on your walk. You blinked at her before you remembered what you had been talking about.

"Oh yeh, I saved a kitten from a boxer yesterday. He's staying at my apartment." You explained smiling.

"FROM A BOXER! Girl that's dangerous! What would we do if you got hurt huh?!" Tess exclaimed while waving with her arms in the air. You can't help but laugh a little.

"Sorry but I couldn't watch it get eaten." You reply.

"It's not funny Cornelia. We understand you want to help but you have to be more careful." Dan said seriously, worry in his eyes.

"Exactly!" Tess added. You gave them both a reassuring smile.

"Sorry, I'll be more careful. But I'm not helpless you know."

"We know, but you don't have to push your luck for that matter." Tess replied.

"However, with that said. Are you going to keep the kitten? Because that gave me a new idea for a photo shoot." A new grin appeared on Tess's face as she spoke, making you laugh again. You liked helping Tess out with her shoots. Ever since you and Dan had saved up and given her a camera for Christmas she had gotten quite eager with it, saying she would be a professional photographer when she finished school.

"Well I was hoping he would stay. It would be nice to have some company." You say as the three of you reach the school gates.

"Then just keep him. You're allowed to have pets at your apartment, and you always liked cats." Tess stated.

"She's right. It won't hurt to keep him and see how it works out." Dan added giving a supportive smile. You smile back and nod as all three of you head for class.

* * *

The lessons seemed to last forever that day, but eventually the last one came and passed. As soon as the bell rang you quickly packed your things and ran off to the store to shop. You had told Tess and Dan during lunch that you would hurry home and that they had to walk home without you. They hadn't protested, just smiled and told you about things you had to buy for the kitten. You had gone to a pet store and quickly bought some kitty litter and a "toilet" for him, before you had gone to the food store and bought everything you needed, including more cat food. You smiled as you opened the door and walked into your apartment.

"I'm home." You called as the kitten walked into the hallway to greet you. He sat down by the corner and looked at you.

"I bought you a proper "toilet"." You said smiling as you showed him the pet store bag. The kitten didn't seem to impressed, but who would by a blue plastic box and a bag of kitty litter. You put the food away before fixing the kitty "toilet", then you sat down on the couch to do your homework. The kitten followed you around the apartment before eventually settling down beside you on the couch. You were half way true the work when you stretched.

"Puh, this is a lot of work." You sighed.

"Maybe there's some interesting on TV." You continued and turned on the TV in time for the beyblade sports news.

"_A new championship is on the way! Today the BBA announced that they will soon open the registration for the new beyblade tournament. After the incident with BEGA last spring, the BBA has been busy rebuilding everything, but now they're finally back. We can't wait to see who will enter this year's tournament, but people are already choosing their favourites. Like the current world champions BBA revolution, and the runner-up's the Blitzkrieg boys. However the BBA says that it will still be a few weeks before the official registration starts, so stay tuned for more beyblade updates."_ As the news woman talked images of the teams mentioned showed up on the screen. That was when you noticed it. When the picture of the Blitzkrieg boys was on the screen you noticed one of the members having the same face marks and eyes as the kitten besides you.

"Of course!" You said and turned to the kitten. You picked it up and held it besides the screen.

"I thought you reminded me of someone." You smiled as the kitten gave you a questioning look. You laughed a little as you watched him.

"I think I just found out what to call you. Since you remind me of him, I'm going to call you Kai. Just like that famous beyblader Kai Hiwatari." You said with a big smile.

* * *

Kai had spent most of his day trying to find out how to break this spell he was under. Sadly he hadn't gotten any closer to finding an answer. So when you came home he was glad for the small change of though. That you actually bought him a kitty "toilet" made him a bit uncomfortable, but when you put it in a place where couldn't be watched while doing his business he relaxed a bit. He kept a close eye on you as you walked around in the apartment before you eventually sat down to do homework.

_I don't understand why, but she makes me relax._ He thought as he sat there watching you work. As you turned on the TV and the beyblade news got on, Kai's eyes shifted to the screen.

_A new tournament. I have to get back to human form before then or I won't be able to battle Tyson and the others again._ He felt the frustration build inside. After almost two days as a kitten he still wasn't any closer to finding out how to turn back. He was starting to get worried. If only would could understand that he wasn't really a kitty, then you could help him, but how in the world would he get you to understand that?

"Of course!" Kai looked curious at you as you lifted him up in the air.

"I thought you reminded me of someone." You smiled as he just looked confused.

"I think I just found out what to call you. Since you remind me of him, I'm going to call you Kai. Just like that famous beyblader Kai Hiwatari." Kai couldn't believe it, so even as a kitten he somehow resembled himself. Maybe this was his chance to make you understand. He twisted out of your grip and hurried over to the screen. He tried to explain that he didn't just look like Kai Hiwatari, he was Kai Hiwatari. But meowing and pressing his paws to the screen only made you laugh.

"Yeh, just like him." You said. Of course you wouldn't understand, you couldn't speak cat. Kai couldn't help but give up for the time being as you returned to your homework.

_If anything she isn't the worst person to live with._ He thought as he went to look out the window.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** You gave kitten Kai a name, ironically it was his own. Now what will happen next? Will Kai be able to explain that he's not a kitten? Will he make it in time for the tournament? And what about this photo shoot Tess wants to do? Read on to find out.

**Please leave a review.**


	4. Kitty Shoot

**AmTheLion:** So this chapter was much inspired by one of my reader, Rebelle Boss. Hope you like it hun.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking, dreaming or flashback)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Kitty shoot**

It had been almost two weeks since Kai started living with you, and he was no closer to finding the solution to his little kitten problem. He had however, somehow enjoyed living with you. To his irritation he had also begun enjoying being cuddled by you. Whenever you scratched him under his chin he started purring and felt weak in his knees. He had gotten a few embarrassing habits as well, such as lying in your lap or on your chest dozing off when you did homework or watched TV. At night he always slept besides you on your pillow, and whenever you were together he followed you around.

_Why am I being so addicted to her. It's like I'm turning into a real kitten._ He thought as he was lying on your chest looking at you as you watched TV. Even if he didn't like to admit it, he enjoyed lying there between your breasts, a bit too much for his own comfort, it was so soft and warm.

_If I were human, would I enjoy resting my head on her chest like now?_ He wondered still looking at you. This particular day was one of the few you were just spending at home, and the reason was the pouring rain outside, it was Saturday so you hadn't even needed to go to school. Usually you were either, working, doing schoolwork or spending time with your friends, but lately it had been just you and Kai. You often took walks together. Going to the park or other places Kai would usually be when he was human. It surprised him a bit how well you knew the places and talked about being there when he had never seen you.

_I would normally have noticed a girl like her, right? She's pretty and doesn't act like all those annoying fan girls._ He thought a bit hesitant. During his short time with you he had started to notice some parts about himself he wasn't sure he liked. Such as not caring who walked passed him, or not showing the affection he usually felt for his friends. Not that he would turn into a bundle of joy, but it couldn't hurt to give them a few more small smiles. To you as well, if he ever got to be with you as a human.

Then suddenly the doorbell rang, which forced Kai to move away from his comfortable position on your chest as you went to open the door.

* * *

It was Tess and Dan. They were there to do Tess's photo shoot idea with you and the kitten. You smiled at them and let them in, they dumped the equipment on the floor and put away their wet coats. Kai stood and watched as they talked, you glanced over at the kitten and were glad he didn't mind your two friends. He had gotten used to them by now seeing as they visited several times a week. And he was a smart kitten, even Dan had commented that, although it didn't seem like the kitten liked him much.

"Right so we brought everything for the shoot, including the ears and tail." Tess said with a huge grin making you look confused at her.

"Ears and tail?" you couldn't help but ask.

"Yeh, this is a kitty shoot, with you and that cute kitten of yours." Tess's smile widened as she said those words and saw your reaction.

"Exactly what kind of pictures are you taking this time?" you asked with big eyes. She laughed at you.

"Relax I just thought it would be cute in some of the pictures if you were a kitty as well." She explained and showed you a pair of light grey kitty ears with pink inside and a matching tail. Now it was your turn to laugh.

"I guess that's not too bad. I do get a copy of the pictures like usual right?" you continued. Wanting the pictures mostly because kitten Kai would be in them.

"Of course. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to prepare your living room for the shoot." She said before walking past you. Dan smiled with a light blush.

"You'll be cute I'm sure." He said, as his blush deepened. You gave him a small grateful smile as Kai came over to you and stroke against your leg to get your attention. You picked him up and followed after Tess to the living room.

* * *

Kai didn't mind your friends, it was just the way the male one looked at you that he couldn't stand. As Dan stood there blushing slightly while talking to you, Kai got irritated. He knew exactly why Dan blushed. He liked you, really liked you, as in he was in love with you, probably had been ever since you meet if Kai guessed right, and it bothered him. Why Dan's crush on you was such a nuisance to Kai he didn't quite know, but he had a feeling it had something to do with the strange thoughts he had been getting lately. Thoughts that he believed had something to do with his growing kitten behaviour. Something like wanting to keep his mistress to himself or something like that. Tess as a different story, Kai quite liked her, she reminded him of a but more outgoing and nice Tala. The blue furred kitten hadn't thought much about the other bladers lately, but whenever he did he was reminded of the upcoming tournament that he was still no closer to participating in.

"There, it's all ready. Now you just have to get into the clothes I brought for you." Tess said pleased with herself and how she had arranged the pillows on the couch. You nodded and took the first bag she held out to you.

"We'll start with this one. No kitty ears yet." She continued. You went to change and Kai was left with your two friends. Tess turned to him and smiled.

"You're one lucky kitten you know that. You get to take pictures with Corni in all kinds of cute outfits. Some of them is quite hot too. If you had any idea what a human guy would give to be in your spot." She said. Kai wasn't quite sure he agreed. He wasn't even sure if he would allow her to take pictures of him in this form. If any of the other bladers found out… He didn't even want to think about it. Just as he was about to leave and hide in the bedroom, you returned, making him stop dead in his tracks.

* * *

The first outfit Tess had given you for the shoot was a cute, light green night gown with white stripes that reached you to the middle of your thighs. Knowing what Tess liked you were wearing a strapless bra underneath that wasn't visible true the fabric.

"Well?" you asked giving a small turn so they could see all of you.

"Perfect" Tess said as Dan nodded in agreement with a light blush. You smiled and went over to pick up Kai who seemed to have frozen in a movement. You held him in front of your face and asked;

"Do you like it too?" a small meow came in reply and you couldn't help but giggle at the big eyes he was giving you.

"I'll take that as a yes." You said and sat down on the couch, still holding him.

"So how do you want us to pose?"

* * *

Kai forgot about everything else when he saw you in the nightgown. It had fitted you so perfectly and he had never seen you in similar clothes before. You usually wore a too big t-shirt for bed, not a silk mini dress. Your pale skin and golden orange hair was even more striking against the light green fabric, and he couldn't take his eyes of you.

You spent the whole day taking pictures and there was especially one that Kai believe he would like, not that he would ever tell anyone. It was one of those where you were wearing the cat ears and tail. You had a pair of small, bright green pastel shorts and a white singlet that showed your belly, that was it. You were lying on your back on the couch looking up at the camera with Kai lying on your chest with your hands resting on him as if you were cuddling with him. Kai just couldn't stop looking at you while you took the pictures. He had never thought that being changed into a kitten would lead him to being photographed while lying between a girls breast, even if she was wearing clothes. He even caught himself wondering how she would look in a bikini or without any clothes, and if her breast really were as soft as they felt like true the fabric.

_What the hell are you thinking? You're not some kind of pervert._ He thought irritated to himself, closing his eyes so he wouldn't continue staring at you. But if he was human, he was certain he would have been blushing slightly by your contact, of course he wouldn't let anyone know of that, but strangely he wasn't that much afraid of you seeing him like that. He believed it had something to do with the turning more kitten thing.

* * *

A few days after the shoot you had gotten the finished pictures. You had looked at them together with Kai and decided for one to hang on the wall, it just so happened to be Kai's favourite, where you were on the couch with him on your chest. It irritated him, because he couldn't stop looking at it whenever it was in front of him.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was the end of chapter 4, hope you like it. More exiting events will follow in the next chapter when Kai finds the coffee and tea shop again. And a solution to some of Kai's kitten problems arise, while new once are discovered.

**Please leave a review.**


	5. Second cup of tea

**AmTheLion:** The story of kitten Kai continues.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking or flashback)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Second cup of tea**

He was looking at the picture again. The picture of him and you on the couch. You looked so happy, small sparkles in your eyes. Had Kai been human he would be smirking at how comfortable the two of you had gotten around each other. Of course he blamed it on the cat behaviour. Cats tend to think they own theirs owners, not like dogs who think of them as masters. After the photo shoot Kai had been following you around even more than usual. You even took more walks together, which he found very relaxing. It should frighten him that he was becoming more and more of a cat, but frankly he didn't mind all that much.

_Is it wrong of me to want to spend all my time with her, when I'm a cat?_ He wondered while still looking at the picture. Currently you were at school. Kai looked at the clock on the kitchen wall, you wouldn't be home for another hour or so. He went into the bedroom and jumped on the bed. He had gotten quite good at moving around as a cat now, jumping and sneaking around in the small apartment. He curled up on the pillow, it had become his favourite spot to sleep when you weren't home. The covers smelled just like your hair, not that he would ever admit to anyone that was the reason for him liking it. He laid there dozing off while waiting for you, the upcoming beyblade tournament was almost forgotten, almost.

You walked true the door and dropped your school bag by the door, almost immediately Kai was there to greet you. But as he came, almost running, towards you from the bedroom, it was like he suddenly realized something and stopped, looking away almost embarrassed. You couldn't help but laugh.

"I missed you too Kai." You said as you greeted him by scratching him on the cheek, making in close his eyes and softly purr. You smiled and went to the kitchen to make dinner and give Kai a box of cat food.

"I thought we could take a walk later." You said as you prepared the food. Kai looked at you, having followed you from the hallway.

"Before the snow comes, because apparently it's coming this weekend." You said and gave him the food. He started to eat while you finished preparing yours. You quickly gulped it down, as you wanted to walk before it got dark.

* * *

You went to the park, like always when you went for walks. Aki had shown you some new places which you really liked, among them a really nice spot under a big oak tree. As winter was fast approaching, all leafs on the threes were now gone and the air was getting colder every day. Today was no different, it was like nature had decided to make you freeze so it would be a short walk.

As usual people looked curious and amused at the kitten that was walking around with you like it was your best friend. In many ways he had become one of your best friends, he always kept you company, always listened to you rabbling about school, friends and work, even boys. But what he seemed most interested in was when you talked about beyblading. You quite liked the sport, having tried it a few times yourself, but you never had time of the money to get a blade of your own. It was like he knew how the game worked. He always got a bit worked up when you mentioned Kai Hiwatari, the blader that had made you give the kitten its name. however, lately you had started to realize that he was no normal cat, he seemed to understand all you said to him and sometimes it seemed like he wanted to reply. You had also noticed how similar his attitude were to the famous blader, even if he did have kitten traits.

As you continued walking down the street, about to turn and head back home, you couldn't help but tell him how you felt.

"You know what Kai, sometimes I wish I could speak cat so I could understand what you say…" you trailed off looking far ahead of you. Kai blinked up at you and gave you a simple, small meow in response.

"You wish that too huh." You said smiling just as you spotted a small coffee shop.

"Hey that place seems cosy. You don't mind if I buy something hot to drink before we head back do you?"

* * *

Kai couldn't believe it. He was just starting to get used to the idea of staying a cat for good, when the very same coffee shop that had brought him this unfortune reappeared and caught your attention. It was in the same place as last time, on the corner in a small house. Kai hurried after you as you went over to the front door. Before you could say anything he ran inside ahead of you and to the counter. He was about to jump up on it when you grabbed him and lifted him into your arms.

"Kai! I don't think it's allowed with animals inside." You whispered slightly nervous. Not that it was anyone in the shop to offend, like last time Kai had been here, it was completely empty. As before the place smelled of freshly grained coffee, tea herbs and sweet treats. He meowed to get your attention.

_This is unbelievable. I finally get my chance to turn back and you think about animals not being allowed. She's the one who made me like this. _He tried to explain, meowing on and on, making you confused as he had never acted like this before.

"Well hello dear." A woman's voice suddenly sounded. Looking up you saw a bit chubby woman, with big curly dark blond hair, dark blue eyes, and light tanned skin coming out of the backroom.

"And welcome back to you too dear." She said smiling at Kai. He wanted to tear her face up with his claws, but of course he didn't try too, he didn't want to get you in trouble.

_You! You better turn me back woman or I'll seriously cause you a lot of pain._ He threatened, but of course all that came out was more meowing and hissing.

"I'm really sorry, he's usually not like this." You explained a bit worried as Kai hissed and growled at the woman.

"It's alright my dear. I didn't expect him to thank me so soon." The lady replied before she turned and started brewing some tea.

"I'm sorry are you saying he's been here before?" you asked curiously.

"Well yes. Although he was in a different state then." She explained. You looked down at kitten Kai that was still growling at the woman.

"What do you mean?" you questioned.

"Well, let's just say I offered him some help, but he's yet to understand exactly what it will bring him." The lady said as she turned back to you with a steaming hot cup of tea.

"Here you are dear. This will help you understand him better." She added with a bright smile. Ai suddenly stopped growling and stared at the cup just like you.

"Oh but I didn't order…"

"I know deary. But it will help. Trust me." She continued smiling as she started to clean the counter.

* * *

You took the cup of tea and sat down by the window at the table in the far back. Kai couldn't help but notice it was the same table he had been sitting.

_You mustn't drink that. She says it helps but it really doesn't, just look at how she made me end up._ He tried saying as you sat down and blew on the hot drink. But once again it came out as just meowing.

"Relax, I get that you don't like the lady." you said to calm him.

"But she's nice. She's just one of those who can tell what you like." You added and took a sip of the tea. It tasted great.

_No, don't._ Kai tried to stop you by placing his paws on your arm.

"Hey, stop it. It's just tea. It's not like she's poisoning me." You said, as you put down the cup and took him into your lap. You started cuddling with him, scratching him on the chin to calm him.

"We'll go home once I finished drinking, it will be fine" you continued as you keep on cuddling him while drinking. But Kai couldn't help but think that this would all end badly. All the time the lady behind the counter watched you with a small smile.

* * *

Tala was annoyed. The flight had been too long. He had travelled to Japan with Bryan and Spencer to get Kai. They needed him as the fourth member for the upcoming tournament. They had planned to stay and train for a while. But now, standing on the doorstep of the Hiwatari mansion, the buttler told them Kai hadn't been seen in over three weeks. Some weird story about him leaving his clothes in the doorway and disappearing. Back at the hotel Tala's annoyance had turned to irritation.

"Where is he! It's not like he would miss this tournament, or join any other team."

"Perhaps he ran away from his grandfather again." Spencer suggested.

"Naked? I don't think so. Something's wrong." Tala replied still slightly irritated they has wasted such a long trip.

"We need to find him." He was not going to accept being cheated like that.

"Let's check his usual hang outs tomorrow. Starting with the park."

* * *

Kai kept a close eye on you as you walked home from the coffee shop. It didn't seem like you had been affected yet, but then again, he hadn't changed before the next day. Not that he would mind you turning to a cat and keep him company. It was just that, unlike him, you would be missed by someone. So even if he wanted to stay with you, he couldn't accept something like this happening to you too.

_I should have been more persistent. _He thought as you got to bed and almost immediately fell asleep, him lying on your pillow, carefully watching your every move.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** Oh my. What will happen next? Will you turn into a cat too? And exactly what is that coffee lady's goal? To turn everyone to kittens? Find out in the next chapter, as the story of kitten Kai continues.

**Please leave a review.**


	6. Realization

**AmTheLion:** The story of kitten Kai continues.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking or flashback)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Realization**

Waking up you stretched content with a good night sleep. In fact you couldn't remember last time you sleep so well and woke up so relaxed. You smile as you feel something furry against one of your arms.

"Morning Kai." You say and open your eyes to meet the deep purple once belonging to the kitten. You can't help but laugh when you notice he's staring intently at you.

"What is it? Have you been waiting for me to get up?" you ask as you sit up in bed. Today is a Saturday which means no school, and for once no work since you had an extra shift during the week. Which meant you had the while day available to do whatever you wished. Deciding to start with a shower you got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Kitten Kai sat down outside the door waiting, a close eye on you until you closed the door.

_I wonder what's up with him today._ You thought as you undressed and got under the hot flowing water.

_It's not unusual for him to follow me, but today he seems more stuck to me than usual._ You soak your hair and put soap in it, washing it while thinking.

_He was acting strange yesterday too. It started when he found that coffee shop. And that lady behind the counter said they had meet before. She was a bit strange. But how she knew I would like that tea was even stranger. I suppose she's one of those who can just tell. So why didn't Kai want me to drink it?_ You sight and rinse your hair of soap.

_Sometimes I wish I could understand what he wants to say. Because it really feels like he understands and reply._ You was the rest of your body with your favourite soap, one with coco milk and black orchids, it smells great and makes your skin feel moisturized.

When you get out of the bathroom Kai is still waiting for you by the door. He seems somewhat relieved to see you so you pick him up and take him with you to the kitchen to make breakfast. You make toast and take a glass of milk, giving Kai some of the white drink as well.

"Hmmm… what shall we do today Kai? Want to take another walk?" you ask while chewing your toast. He doesn't reply, just stare at you.

"Okay… let's start with that and see what happens." You ass, confused that he didn't give you his usual meow in response.

He's not getting sick is he? You thought getting slightly worried, as you finished your breakfast.

* * *

The weather was slightly better than the day before. It was still cold, and clouded, but there was no wind and the sun kept trying to break true the grey carpet sky. You went to the park. You had no plans of stopping anywhere, you just walked to get some exercise. Kai kept close to you, and he kept looking at you as if he was checking to see if you were still there. Eventually you stop and look at the kitten.

"What's up with you today? You seem worried about something. Are you getting sick?" you bent down and picked kitten Kai up and checked him over. It didn't look like anything was wrong. Just then you heard angry voices come your way.

"I can't believe this! Where is he? We looked in all his usual places. It's not like Kai to disappear like this." You turn in the direction of the voices and walking towards you is no other than the famous beyblader Tala Valkov and the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys, minus a certain blue haired enigma.

"Actually Tala, Kai disappears all the time." Spencer replied to his captain's irritation.

"Yeh if he doesn't want to be found, he won't be. You know that." Bryan added as the three of them approach you on the small park path. You're a bit starstruck at first, wondering what famous bladers like them are doing here. But as the red haired captain places his ice blue eyes on you, you snap back to reality.

"What, you never seen another person before? Move it woman." He growls in a cold hateful voice. It's then you realize you're standing in the middle of the small gravel path. You're about to move when you hair someone say;

"Watch your tongue Tala or I'll rip it out." The male voice seems very familiar, but you're confused because it sounds like it's coming from you. You didn't say anything and the voice was defiantly from a guy. Tala's gaze moved to the kitten in your arms.

"What the hell is that?" he asked annoyed.

"It's a kitten Tala." Spencer replied with a grin.

"One that doesn't like you." Bryan added. Confused you looked down and noticed kitten Kai's strutting fur and intense glare.

"I know what it is. What I mean is why does it have the same face marks and eyes like Kai." The red head inquired, his irritation having changed to suspicion. As he said those words kitten Kai suddenly stiffened, nervous of what to come.

"Em… I don't know, he was like that when I found him. I know he resembles that Kai Hiwatari guy, that's why I called him Kai." You explain, trying to figure out what is going on.

"Really?" Tala looks back at you, suspicion still in his eyes.

"It's remarkable how similar they look. Maybe that's why he ran away, because he didn't want to be compared to it." Spencer said grinning as he leaned down to get a better look.

"Like I choose to become a kitten you gigantic baboon." The mysterious male voice sounded again.

Where do I know that voice from? You thought. Just then you realized what the voice had said. It came from the kitten.

"Kai! It's you!" you suddenly exclaim without thinking. The kitten and the three boys looks confused at you.

"Huh, you're crazy. Come on guys let's look for Kai I the city. He has to be here somewhere." Tala then said and walked past you towards the exit of the park, the two other guys following behind him, giving you strange looks.

* * *

You found a place where no one could hear or disturb you. Then you placed kitten Kai down and sat opposite of him.

"It was you talking." You said looking intensely at him.

"Although I'm pretty sure those guys couldn't hear you." You added thoughtfully.

"Of course they couldn't I'm a kitten! Wait, you understand me?" The kitten replied looking shocked at you. Blinking you look surprised back.

"Yes." Both turn silent as you try to proses what is happening.

"For how long have you understood?" kitten Kai finally asked.

"Since just now. But how is that possible. Yesterday you sounded like any other cat, just meowing, but now…" you reply. Both turn silent again as you think. Then simultaneously you both realize;

"The tea!"

"Ugh, that woman. Just wait until I get my hands on her." Kitten Kai said, irritation clearly showing in his eyes. You blink.

"What do you mean? Oh yeh yesterday you didn't seem to like that lady why?"

"Because…" he stopped himself and looked at you, like he was debating exactly what to say.

"Because she keeps making trouble like this." He finally said.

"Trouble. I think it's nice that I can understand you." You replied a bit hurt by his statement.

"Well if I never meet her you would always have understood me."

"What do you mean exactly?" you question, realizing that this defiantly is no normal cat, not that you had talked to many before, but you felt there was something special about him.

"I mean that I was a human before she served me tea." He said looking straight at you. Blinking you didn't reply at first. Realizing how this explained several things about his behaviour you smile.

"So that's why you didn't want the cat food the first day we meet."

"Yeh well, claiming that it was chicken was overdoing it, but it wasn't that bad I guess." He replied with a sigh. You smiled, but then you remembered something.

"Wait... you're a guy aren't you?"

"Yes why?" a deep blush spread across your cheeks.

"You've been sleeping between my…" you didn't finish the sentence, just motioned to your chest. He immediately got what you meant and quickly looked away, being embarrassed as well. You quickly changed the subject.

"If you're human, does that mean we've meet before? I mean, your voice seems somewhat familiar."

"We never meet before no. buy you do know who I am. I guess I somehow resemble myself." He replied. You look confused. He sigh.

"You actually gave me my own name." he explains. It takes you a moment before you understand. When you do your eyes turn wide in shock.

"You're Kai Hiwatari!"

* * *

**AmTheLion:** Oh my. Kai Hiwatari is the kitten, who would have thought :P What will happen now? Will you be able to help him into the upcoming tournament? And what about the rest of the Blitzkrieg boys, will they find out about Kai's kitty state? Find out in the next chapters.

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
